Out of Place: a time traveler story
by N2Darkness
Summary: Cyborg just built a time machine! When Beast Boy messes with it and sends the Titans back to 1940's Europe. Seperated, each Titan witnesses a world at war from occupation to extermination views. Will the Titans return home or become history? Ch2 in
1. Chapter 1: Time Machine

(What started out as a great invention turns out to be a worst nightmare...)

CH1: the Time Machine

He had been working on this project since who knows when. Cyborg, the half-man/half robot, has been trying to create a machine that will change the world. But the problem was he can't finish it. One he has to make sure the other Titans don't know about it…yet, another he is a Titan and he has to save the world from crazy villains and such. Also he has to order other equipment for his top secret creation and without making his leader, Robin, to pry his nose into it and figure it out. After years and years of working almost none stop for hours, Cyborg felt in his heart and wires that it is almost complete.

Of course he would've been far behind if it weren't for that time-traveler dude from the future, Warp. Even though the machine was destroyed but Cyborg had figured out the components on made a copy. He tried it out, but he only went five minutes in to the future, not very far, but he managed, he even went back ten minutes in the past and saw himself. Not a big deal by universal standards, but Cyborg could actually travel to and through time. Only problem was, Warp's device was far to advanced to some degree and so he couldn't make the machine quiet so small, instead Cyborg built a portal that was powerful enough to enhance the device into a more power time machine.

"Finally done!" Cyborg said, once he was making the final adjustment. The machine was far taller than Cyborg or the garage, it had a platform with two stairs towards the giant circle made out of secret metals, and a computer with the knowledge of programming the time of wherever, and whenever you wanted. The thing was big and bulky, but at least it was stable if the creator could go back in time. The only thing Cyborg couldn't figure out was if he was stuck in a time zone where he can't escape, was the time machine able to transport him back without the machine…?

"What's finally done, Cyborg?" a voice said from behind, Cyborg nearly jumped out his skin (armor?) he turned to see Starfire standing there all curious and amazed at the size of Cyborg's time machine.

"Oh, just an old science project, Star." Cyborg lied, he hated lying to Star, but he couldn't afford telling her the truth not yet. "How long were you watching me?"

"Just a few minutes. I came down here to ask of you if you wanted to watch some moving pictures with monsters and aliens with the rest of us." Star said innocently.

"I'll be up in a…" Cyborg began, and then thought of it again. Maybe it was time to show the others what it is…and maybe? "Wait Star, tell the others to come down here .I want to show them this." Cyborg pointed to the the time machine.

"I shall." Starfire said and glided away from the garage.

Cyborg went to the machine and typed in the number 2008- time 4:30 to 4:35 and he typed in the date the location. He was going to transport his friend five minutes into the future and ten minutes back. Cyborg only wanted to show the other Titans that a machine like this could be created, but mostly he wanted to show off.

Few minutes later the rest of the Titans piled in the garage. Cyborg smiled and he watched the Titans' eyes, except Starfire's, were amazed at the machine.

"What is?" Robin asked.

"A time machine!" Cyborg announced.

"You created a time machine?" Raven asked. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Someone could alter the universe and change history Cyborg. Time isn't a toy you could play with. Think of the consequences."

"I have! I only traveled a few minutes into the future and in the past, so don't get all serious." Cyborg said in defence. Robin agreed with Raven, but Beast Boy kept staring at the thing, almost hypnotized by it…then he saw the buttons.

While Cyborg was talking to the others while to explain his reasons of creating this machine, they didn't notice Beast Boy walk over to the control penal and saw what Cyborg typed in before. Scratching his head, Beast Boy starting to type in some random numbers and locations: like 1823 Japan 10,000 BCE America 23 CE Palestine…and so many random dates, Beast Boy giggled as he kept timing in historical dates and place then future events Virginia 2666 CE and so on.

When Cyborg turned to the time machine to see what was happening, for a moment he thought of nothing as Beast Boy played manically on his machine. Then, like a double take Cyborg turned red in anger and started to run at Beast Boy.

"Idiot! Don't touch that!" Cyborg yelled trying to stop Beast Boy but he managed to type in one last thing before Cybprg grabbed his small green and lifted him off the ground and stared right at him while Beast Boy was laughing.

"You think this is funny? You could've wreaked something. This machine isn't perfect; you could've sent yourself back in any time or place." Cyborg anger only made Beast Boy laugh harder.

"Dude chill out, I didn't do anything but push a few buttons." Beast Boy finally said, calming down while Cyborg still had his head in his grip.

"No! You could've sent any one of us into different times and there wouldn't be a way to get back unless where in the right place at the right time when the machine reappears again." Cyborg yelled. Out of breathe from yelling, while the others came close, Cyborg leaned back against the panel accidently resting his hand on the bright red "GO" button.

The time machine rumbled to life! Soon a white vortex appeared out of the circle. The light blinded the Titans, as soon the vortex and sucking. The machine gained enough power that a few objects around the garage started to fly into the vortex and disappear. Cyborg grabbed onto the control panel as the others tried to fly, like Raven and Starfire while Beast Boy was holding onto Cyborg's leg and Robin was holding unto Starfire.

But the time vortex power grew, while Cyborg held onto the panel, his fingers tried to find the stop button, but was missing it, and hitting the location button and accidently typed in five different locations…

Beast Boy was losing his grip…he started too slid from Cyborg's leg until… Raven looked to see Beast Boy fly into the vortex, forgetting her own safety, Raven flew to the vortex and grabbed hold of him just as his legs entered the portal…Raven tried to pull him out, but the vortex was sucking Beast Boy in and her…Raven felt something grab her wrist and saw Robin's pulling her back while Star held onto him…Still not even the strength of Starfire could pull her three friend from the time machines vortex…Cyborg screamed for Starfire to reach for his free arm…With only Cyborg hold all of the Titans away, he could hear the control panel begin to creak and moan under the stress…Cyborg nor the other heard the control panel snap making all of the Titans fly into the vortex.

The last thing Cyborg saw was the garage as he slipped with the others farther and farther into the vortex…The Titans flipped through the vortex, still clinging to one another, but slowly each of their grips slipped and the chain of heroes broke as one by one each Titan disappeared into there own different time and place…

Back at the garage…

As the vortex shut itself, the panel miraculously didn't get sucked into the vortex but landed on the platform with the bright red letters saying the locations and the time and year: 1942 CE Volograd, Russia…Berlin, Germany…Detroit, Michigan, USA…Paris, France, and London, Great Britain…before the panel shorted out and died…

(Review and let me know what you think? This is just a warning, if no reviews come in for a peroid of time, I won't continue this story, so if you want me to go on...review) -N2Darkness


	2. Chapter 2: Diffidently not in Jump City

(Where they at? What time is it? But do they know it yet?)

CH2: Diffidently not in Jump City Anymore…

The first thing that came across Beast Boy's mind when he finally gained conciseness was what had just happened. Everything was a blur… the last thing the shifter remembered was playing with Cyborg's gaint toy then all of a sudden he was falling through whiteness and eventually…nothing!

When Beast Boy sat up, he had a splitting headache…when he put his hand on his head Beast Boy felt a big cut near his left eyebrow with blood spewing out. Slowly he cocked his head around the surroundings, he was sitting a big mud hole surrounded by ruins of walls that must've housed. The place smelled of smoke and something fowl Beast Boy never smelt before, like hamburger being burnt… Getting to his feet and brushing off the mud, Beast Boy noticed some noise a head of him, like someone was chattering their teeth very loudly. Then popping sounds, and all of sudden silence…

Beast Boy began to feel some sort of terror in him. Then the crushing sound of rock and a big rumble that made Beast Boy look behind and there he was standing face to face with a tank! But this wasn't any tank that Beast Boy ever seen… the tank was smaller, (but huge to any vehicle…) the color was of green and brown camouflage, the huge cannon mounted on the turret aimed with a machine gun aiming down near the base of the turret. Near the side Beast Boy could see a straight armed black cross with an white outline…

Suddenly the tank's turret turned to Beast Boy, thinking quick, just before the machine gun started spewing bullets, the green shape shifter dodged to the side and quickly morphed into a giant T-Rex! The tank began to back off; Beast Boy began to chase the tank around the battle-stricken block. As the tank started to reverse fast, Beast Boy thought this was fun…until he saw the tank had three more friends with it…Beast Boy stopped!

"Oh, sh—" Before he could finish that thought, the tanks cannons fired just as Beast Boy morphed into a dog and began to run away, with the tanks beginning to pursuit. Running away as fast as he could, but the tanks were on the top of his heels. Hearing the tanks' tractions tear up the gravel from behind him, Beast Boy thought he was going to be road kill until a power explosion sent Beast Boy flying down the road.

Transforming back to human self, he saw that one of the tank was on fire. A latch flung open from the turret and men started to climb out. They were dress in the same camouflage as the tank but more cleverly so, the men carried pistols before bullets ripped throw the soldiers climbing out of the tank before it exploded. Beast Boy saw the other tanks pull back but another one caught fire and the same thing happened…the tank exploded. The other remaining tanks high-tailed it before the same fate happened to them.

"Yeah you better run!" Beast Boy said in that all to hero fashion, flashing his teeth and puffing out his chest like some hero from fantasy…

All of sudden from behind ruined building, men started coming out. Some were dressed in heavy winter coats, while others were dressed light green/brown uniforms. Most of the soldiers wore helmet that looke like round water buckets while a handful were wearing hats and hood. Beast Boy suddenly lost his heroic view as he stared at a dozen men carrying machine guns, that Beast Boy thought as Tommy guns (actually they are Soviet PPSh-41, but they do look like a Thompson Machine-gun) the rest carried sniper rifles. One soldier carried a beer of sorts, filled with some sort of liquid, but had a rag sticking out of the tip of the bottle (they are called Molotov cocktails).

"Well thank you guys! You saved my life and---" Beast Boy started but one of the soldiers pointed his gun at and started to yell at him with words Beast Boy found crude and, well he couldn't understand it!

"Держитесь или я буду стрелять!" the officer yelled and once again Beast Boy scratched his head. "Поместите ваши руки в воздухе теперь!" This time, the officer aimed his PPSh-41 and fired near Beast Boy's legs. Immediately Beast Boy shot up his arms in surrendered.

"Идиот!" the officer muttered to himself as he and another soldier walked over to Beast Boy. Rather not fight these men, Beast Boy put no resistance to them as one nudged him with the barrel of the gun and slowly Beast Boy moved forward. The officer came up to Beast Boy, without warning he backhanded the Titan across the left cheek and across the right.

"Добро пожаловать в Мать Россия, товарищ! Добро пожаловать в Stalingrad." The officer said as Beast Boy was lead into an unforeseen journey…

"I'm diffidently not in Jump City anymore!" Beast Boy said to him self as he was being led away.

(If you were wondering by now where Beast Boy is he is in Stalingrad, USSR 1942 and what the Russians were saying was "Hold or I'll shoot!" "Put your hands in the air now!""Idiot!" and "Welcome to Mother Russia, comrade! Welcome to Stalingrad.")

When Starfire woke up she was laying in a field. Scared and having no clue where she was. When she was looking around she realized it was night, with not many lights around. Slowly she got to her feet and brushed off what dead grass was on her and started to fly into the night sky.

AS she flew higher and higher, when she looked towards the ground she saw only darkness everywhere but was easily to see that the terrain wasn't like that of the place she had landed at, but they were of square and went on fro a distance. Only seeing some movement, Star thought she was on a new alien planet. Not realizing how close she was, Star smacked right in something hard and mad of iron.

Floating backwards, while rubbing a massive bruise on her head, she looked at the object; she flew closer to it and felt it. It was cold and hard, closer inspection made Star realized it was a building! Joy filled her heart when she seemed to think that she wasn't on a different planet but a different part of Earth. Hoping to find Robin and the others, she started to fly down the tall build to she saw, even through the darkness, a road which means ground and ground meant find people and that meant finding Robin and her friends…

When Starfire finally landed, she began to dream of running into someone that could point her to her separated friends. But only thing she found was…nothing! The streets were empty. Nothing was there, not a sound of animals or the sound of birds. It was like everything just disappeared…Walking away from the monument and into the streets of this abandoned city, Starfire began to worry about her friends. There was only a few times since becoming a Titan were she and the other Titans separated, but this time she knew this wasn't like anything before.

"Halten Sie es rechts dort, Dame!" a voice suddenly broke the silence of the city. Star jumped and turned to the source of the voice. Never heard of such a language Star looked at the person, to the alien Titans was strangely dressed, in all brownish-gray, on his head was strange helmet and was carrying Star immediately realized was gun. Primitive to Star's standards, but she knew to take a man with a gun seriously. But she knew not to attack when she is not.

"Excuse me, have you seen my friends." Star asked the man with the gun. She began to describe them the best way she could but the man just glared at her like she was some sort of animal.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what your language applies. But do you understand me?" Star asked, but the man didn't reply. Star took this as no, she shrugged and began walking by the man before he reached out and grabbed Star's red hair and flung her into the pavement!

"Wo Sie macht, denken Sie, dass Sie gehen! Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen nicht gewesen." The man spat as he pointed his gun at Starfire. "Sie sind in Übertretung von den deutschen Berufenkräften. Sie gehen nicht irgendwo!" Immediately Starfire, took this as an act of evil and fought back she sent a star bolt near the man's hand sending his gun to the ground before Star picked the unharmed man off the ground and lifted him up and tossed him down the pavement.

Starfire walked in the other direction away from the man, by this time got up from the ground reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle and blew! The sound broke the silence and soon Starfire could hear footsteps coming all around the darkness. The man who Star had unharmed pulled out a pistol and began firing at her. Soon she saw a dozen similar dressed men coming out of the darkness carrying rifles machine guns and began blazing.

Confused Star took off into the sky but fore a bullet managed to hit her in the shoulder. Star fell to the ground. Her purple suit was covered in blood. The pain was not like any Starfire has ever experienced. Rather than try to fly again, she began to run this time into the darkness…She could hear her attackers behind her…they were yelling something in their language Star couldn't understand.

Slowly Star was losing energy; she finally collapsed into the street. The foot steps of the men came. Knowing she was going to suffer for this, she didn't notice a door open and their she saw a man talking to her:

"Venir rapidement!" the person said, this language was different from the one Starfire heard before, it wasn't so ruff, but sweet and gentle.

"Venir rapidement!" the man repeated. Looking down the street the man turned to Star. "Si vous voulez habiter est venu maintenant!" This time Star didn't wonder but she rather trust this human than the ones chasing her, she ran into the door. Knowing she was lost without knowing the language, when she ran she "accidently" kissed the man like she did Robin along time ago…

The man was shocked by this action, thought of this an act of kindness; he immediately closed the door and waited. Foot steps and yelling ran past his home, when the noise ended, he turned to the strangely dressed women. At first he thought she was a prostitute, but looking closer she was too young to be one, but she dressed like one.

"Who are you?" the man asked in his language that Starfire now answered.

"I'm Starfire of the Teen Titans. Who were those evil men?" She asked.

"Where have you been? These are the Germans." The man replied.

"German? But you don't speak like them."

"God forbid!" the man crossed himself. "I wouldn't want to affiliate with them conquers, Nazi scum!" the man said. "Pardon my language." The man looked to see Starfire hurt. Rather than ask a stupid question, the man ran somewhere into his home and came out holding bandages and medicine.

While the man was patching Starfire up, Star was curious about this kind man, by now she could tell he was older than her, but not old. He was young, he seemed build, but he looked tired and worn. His face reminded her of Robin but the older version she saw when she was zapped into the future…

"What is you're name?" Star asked.

"I'm Leroy Belmont." The man replied.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I really need to find my friends." Star said as she was heading towards the door.

"Wait have you ate anything?" Leroy asked. Star said she was fine but the man persisted. "Look it is the middle of night, where ever your friends are, there is no point of looking. No body escapes Paris without the Germans knowing. From the trouble you caused tonight, the Germans will find you." Star didn't know who these Germans were but she realized he was right she consisted.

"You can stay the night, try to find your friends tomorrow. Let me get you some cloths my sister left behind, you look about her size." Leroy said as he again went into the dark.

When he came back with cloths, Leroy led Star to the bathroom for her to freshen up. While in the shower, after a while of trying to figure out how to use these French showers. But as the water ran down her aching body, Star couldn't but think… I'm no longer at home am I?

(Leroy Belmont doesn't exactly sound French but it is… This is what the German said, "Hold it right there, lady!" "Do you speak German?" "You are not going anywhere!" "Where do you think you are going!" "I'm not finished with you." and"You are in violation of the German occupation forces." As for the French… "Come quickly and "If you want to live come now!")

Cyborg felt like he went through a washing machine. All tossed and turned to whatever end then finally just stopped and dropped. When he got up his head was in the worst pain he had felt since in a long time. Looking around, the only thing Cyborg found was darkness…Cyborg immediately pushed a button on his arm and his sights instantly went night visions. To Cyborg what looked like part of wall, but the wall was burnt and most of it was in rubble. Looking around he saw buildings in the same condition as the wall in front of him. The higher Cyborg looked at the structures more he found in ruin.

When Cyborg looked up in to the night sky he could see, once he turned off the night vision, he saw the stars in the night, and how beautiful it was. Then suddenly it seemed that one of the stars just exploded! At first Cyborg thought that was impossible, but immediately hundreds of blinding lights light up the night sky like the Fourth of July. There was enough light that Cyborg could easily see the buildings around him. As Cyborg looked closer into the night sky, he could hear a lot of rumbling. At first he thought it was his stomach, but as the exploding lights kept at their pace, Cyborg could see silouttes of airplanes…

Wondering what was going on, Cyborg barley heard a high pitched whistle before one of building a few meters from the Titan just went up in flames and exploded that the shock wave came over the Titan as the explosion sent him flying down the pavement. When Cyborg realize what was happening, everywhere was going up in flames and explosions were everywhere which seemed to place Cyborg in Hell!

Bomb! Cyborg realized when another bomb landed and detonated near him, knowing he was going to scrap metal, he started to run away from the buildings. But the explosions kept following him. The rumbling of bombers overhead, the light of the anti-aircraft shells exploding, the whistle and the destruction of the bombs made Cyborg wanted this to be all a bad dream, but the heat and the sheer horror made Cyborg see he wasn't dreaming that this was real and if this was real he could be killed!

Just when Cyborg thought nothing could get worse, he stumbled and fell into a hole. First of all, Cyborg thought that a bomb landed in front of him, but when he realized it wasn't a bomb shell, but just a hole in aground that had soft cushion on the bottom.

"What the bloody Hell?!" someone yelled. Cyborg took a second to see that the cushion was a man. "What in God's name do you think you're doing lad?" the man said when Cyborg got off of him. As the bombs fell around him, Cyborg got a chance to think.

After pondering, then he recounted the last things he remembered, Beast Boy and the time machine he missing with the button, I accidently pushed the "GO" button, machine turned on, everyone flung into it, whiteness, then dark...

"It worked!" Cyborg said in horror, but the man in the hole didn't understand. His time machine must have sent somewhere in the past. He could be any time any where! And the time he had to be in was during a war with airplanes, bombers…wait! That means he must be somewhere in the twentieth century! Great! But didn't mean a thing if he didn't know what happened

As the bombs seemed to fall for ever, Cyborg took the chances to see who was he was sharing the hole with…the man his was sharing the hole with was covering his head, as fragments and sharpness blew everywhere. The man was dressed in khaki (brown) but was covered in gray mud, his boot came up from past the ankle up that was equally muddy. His helmet reminded Cyborg of a bowl with the lips of the helmet coming away from the bowl. The man was carrying a rifle that Cyborg thought as pointless against the bombers and the bombs they dropped, but closer inspection saw that he seen that rifle before… the rifle had a short barrel, it was a bolt action, but the it had a rectangular shaped case, were the bullets were placed near the trigger…Cyborg just couldn't remember where he seen that rifle…

Suddenly, Cyborg didn't notice that the bombs weren't falling around him and the bombers were going away and the sirens fell silent. The man with the rifle didn't dare look up. After a few seconds, Cyborg realized he was covered in mud and pumps and scratches in his armor…

"Crap!" Cyborg said to himself, if this man sees what he looks like, he might freak out and try to shoot him. With his arm, he pushed a button on his arm that opened a compartment, in there, he pulled out the ring he used to infiltrate the HIVE school, he of course put the ring away, but when he was building that time machine he had have disguise to buy parts from it…he slipped on the ring and all of his cyborgness disappeared that only left Cyborg in what would've been his human self, but he was dressed in sweatpants and a workout shirt, not ideal with the same style the man had, but it was better than nothing!

Finally the man looked up and for the first time Cyborg could see his face, at least part of hit anyhow. Had a pointed face with a short but pointy nose, his of emerald green, and Cyborg just could see little red hair showing off out the corner of his bowl helmet.

Brushing himself off, the man said, "Well, I had a 'booming' time." The man laughed at himself at his pathetic joke. Even though the streets became dark once more Cyborg had no time recognizing the voice, the British accent, the face through the dark, Cyborg couldn't believe it was…

"Mad Mod?" Cyborg said out loud. The man turned to see a black man standing right there beside him.

"Have we met, sir?" Mod asked.

"uh…" Cyborg uttered. He didn't know what to think. One minute someone was dropping bombs on him and the next minute he falls into a hole that happens to be occupied by one of the Titans arch nemisis.

"Hello! Jent? Are you alright?" Mod asked that snapped Cyborg back to reality.

"Fine, cool." Cyborg said quickly. At first he thought Mad Mod was going to shoot him. But the crazed-British just shrugged.

"So, how did you know me?" Mod asked. "I don't remember meeting a black man before."

"Sorry, I heard the name before and the name just came out of my lips, sorry for the---" Cyborg kept making up false excuses.

"That's my nick-name, Mad Mod. My real name is Neil Richards, corporal British Expedtionary Forces." Mod held out his hand and Cyborg shook it. Thinking this was weird, but the whole thing was weird. "You're name friend?"

"Uh…" Cyborg was caught off guard, thinking quickly the only name he could come up with. "Victor Stone." He replied.

"Stone? Well nice to met Yank." Mod said turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Mod!" Cyborg called out and ran after the Britain. "Where are we?"

"You must knocked something out of that head of yours, heh?" Mod said. "You are in merry o' London."

"London? What year is this?" Cyborg asked.

"1942."

"Oh, my God! I been sent back to World War II!? And those bombers were from Germany?!" Cyborg shrieked that made Mad Mod think this man was mad.

"Welcome back to Earth, lad." Mod said, looking Cyborg over. He never saw a style of cloths like that before. The man was built, Mod never seen a man so…huge! At first he thought Americans were fat lazy slobs, but seeing Stone, he was wrong. But something was bugging the British soldier.

"What company are you from?" Mod asked at last.

"None."

"Well that ain't good, boy." Mod said. "Are you a deserter?" Cyborg explained he just got here, but not from the US army. "I'm afraid I have to take you up to Scotland Yard to investigate you. Just to make sure the Jerries didn't sent you up here. Of course that would be stupid and hypocritical of Hitler and his stooges."

"You think I'm a Nazi spy? I can see why people call you 'Mad' Mad Mod." Cyborg said, Mod only smile.

"You're right. Besides you make the Jerries look like gay birds." Mod said. "Alright I won't turn you to the Yard, but explained to me how you got here to England?"

"I just dropped in." Cyborg said, he wasn't lying or telling the truth either.

"Fine." Thinking things over, Mod began to see potential in the black man after thinking. Mod looked straight into Cyborgs face, "If you're not part of the US army and I guess you're stuck here, I'm going to ask do you want to join the British forces?"

"No! Look I'm not suppose to be here, I was sent here aciddently,. I just didn't come here to join the British and to get killed. I lost my friend I think they must be on the European continent. Is there any way I can to there?" Cyborg asked. Mod just burst into tearful laughter.

"You are in insane, boy!" Mod said. "Fortress Europe is under the Hitler's empire. Good luck getting in their and good luck searching for your friend and getting out unless the Gestapo finds you and sends you where they put their Jews."

Cyborg mind froze. Sadly, Mod was right, he was sore thumb. The Germans won't hesitate to kill him. And the chances the other Titans are in Europe are slim. If they are, they won't last long. He didn't know how long he'll be here, but while he is here…

"I'll join." Cyborg said reluctantly. "If it gets me into Europe and help find my friend, consider me in."

"Well, this is just bully!" Mod said, patting Cyborg on the back. "Come this way before the Jerries want to get London any more gifts tonight." Cyborg followed. His mind was racing, he didn't know what to think, but all he knew he might as well get used to the thought he is no longer in his own time…

(Jerries is British slang for German. The Gestapo is the Waffen SS. If you know you're history, the weapon Mad Mod was carrying is the Lee-Enfield rifle, and Cyborg is right in the middle of the Night bombing of London…)

The minute Robin gained conscience; he thought he just fell out his bed. Thinking everything from Cyborg's time machine and Beast Boy idiocy (which isn't something new) and being sent into a vortex and losing his thoughts. At first Robin laughed at the thought, until he felt wetness on his head. He looked up into a gray sky. Immediately it started to rain. Surprised, Robin looked up and saw he was in a dark alleyway. Rain soaked him from head to toe. He shivered in his costume, not even his cape could keep out the wetness.

He walked out of the alleyway slowly, just in case this is one of Slade's cruel twisted schemes. As he looked on, the streets were filled with cars Robin thought he would never see…they were curved and almost spherical! He saw men and women running, most had umbrellas or were covering themselves with newspaper. The fashion Robin thought he felt really out of place. Men were dressed up in suits and where hats that reminded him of the 1930s gangster ones. The women wore plain short skirts (not as short as now) where there hair was in curls, scrunches and such and most were running in high heels.

But as he stood in the shadows, Robin looked at himself and realized he was out of place. Knowing he couldn't hide his costume. Robin cursed at himself, when he realized what he had to do…When he saw a boy about his age and his size walk past Robin grabbed him and pulled him into the shadow. A few minutes later, Robin walked out into the street, leaving behind a boy tossed into a garbage can unconscience. No one gave Robin a second glance as he kept walking down the drenched sidewalks.

The cloths were a little baggy on him, but Robin didn't complain. The brown pants he wore neatly pressed, as well as the matching coat and the white button up shirt. His head boosted of a flat cap (ones that news boy at the time wore.) Robin threw his costume away, along with the mask. But Robin kept the belt. Putting his hands in the pocket of his pants Robin felt the smoothness of a change; he pulled out the change that shines gold and silver coins. Robin was surprised at that. As Robin kept walking he saw a man throw a newspaper in a metal bin. Quickly Robin grabbed it before the rain destroyed the paper.

There the front news was:

GERMAN BLITZ HITS LONDON DEATHS IN THOUSANDS!

Robin read the title again. His couldn't believe it, but when he looked at the year March 3rd, 1942! He dropped the newspaper back into the bin and walked on. The time machine worked. Beast Boy must've typed in 1942 before Cyborg the fool pushed the GO button. Now he was stuck somewhere with no idea how he got here.

Robin stopped in front of a building that caught his attention. At first Robin thought it was a dream, but the building actually looked like at the building from where Robin came from. A Movie theatre! The Detroit Show. So Robin was in Detroit Michigan. At least he was sent somewhere in the USA rather than Africa or something. But when he read the movie that was playing, Robin still felt like this was a bad dream, CASABLANCA starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman.

Smiling to himself, Robin was just going to walk away when the rain turned into ice! Muttering under his breath, Robin turned to walk up to the ticket box. In the box stood a young lady, she had makeup on that made Robin swallow any bravery that was now gone. He had a beautiful face with gorgeous blue eyes. Her hair was red with curls. Her name tag said Ms. Luana Ringle.

"What may I do for you sir?" the lady asked.

"Uh, just came to see a movie, I guess?" Robin said.

"You guess huh?" Luana said. "Let me guess you want to see Casablanca?" Robin nodded the lady smile and punched a button in. The old fashion cash register rang 5 cents. Robin's eyes widened. He reached into his pocked and saw the gold and silver coins. It took a minute for Robin to decide that the smallest silver coin must be 5 cents. He handed it to her. She put the money in the box and handed Robin the ticket.

"Thank You." Robin said.

"Enjoy the show." Launa said when Robin opened the door.

Walking in the door made Robin finally accept he was back in time. The carpet was an old red saggy. The food booth consisted of only butter popcorn and cola drinks. The posters around showed colored pictures products and old movie posters to Robin they were just funny to look at.

Robin walked into the theatre and saw it was crowded. The place was dark and Robin could barely see any free seats. Walking down the aisle, he heard people talking of the bombing of London and other news Robin didn't read about. He picked an open seat in the third row. Robin moved between men women and children. He excused himself as he moved pat until he made it into the seat that was between an old women and a young boy.

Knowing nothing to do, Robin sat there until the movie started. For a while the theatre was noisy and loud. Robin couldn't hear himself think. HE was about to yell at the crowd before all went silent and the white screen lit up.

Finally! Robin thought, at least he was in a nice warm movie theatre rather than in the icy rain outside. The first thing that came onto the screen was not the movie Casablanca, but the news…New? Who watches the news in a movie theatre? Robin thought to himself. Realizing he was in the 1940s, he couldn't complain.

The news immediately showed a sign that said: HITLER STRICKS HARD AT THE HEART OF THE BRITISH PEOPLE. The picture went to a ruined city, Robin couldn't recognize as London, England. But there showed German bombers flying in the night as British soldiers run to anti-aircraft guns and began lightening the sky with destruction and the picture showed bombs exploding, bukdings crashing.

People in the audience gasped. The picture turned to scenes of a even more destroyed city, where men dressed in dirty uniforms running and firing there guns at the same time.

_"The Russian soldiers at the city of Stalingrad, named after the Soviet Leader Josef Stalin, fight the Nazi __scourch__ at taking back there home from the conquering German army. The brave Russian soldiers fight for their freedom! _A news announcer said. Robin thought this was like watching all those old World War II newsreels in school, but watching it in a movie theatre made him get caught up into the past as the news continued with shooting of French citizens after reports saying a French women attacked a German officer a few days ago.

Finally when the news ended the movie CASABLANCA came on, Robin felt deep in his heart that he felt out of place and out of time…

(I really don't know when Casablanca came out or the descriptions are accurate…but so far I'm typing this as I go…)

"What just happened here?" Raven asked herself when she woke up. Her head had the biggest migraine she could imagine. She tried to recollect her thoughts but the last thing she remembered was holding onto Beast Boy as he was being sucked into a vortex.

That is when it hit Raven, the time machine. It worked! Raven then thought, "Now what time am I in and where am I?"' Raven said to herself as she walked down the abandoned alleyway. At first she couldn't recognize any of the buildings, most were made of brick and a taste Raven knew but was at the tip of her tongue. As she continued she walked into the middle an abandoned street. Nothing was there. Not a car, a horse?, or people. As she walked down she seemed mesmerized by the beauty of the buildings and street that Raven felt she was in a comfortable place. As she continued, she passed by a clothing store, where it had a dummy dressed in the fashion.

Raven looked at herself underneath her cloak. She wasn't dressed according to the fashion of this time, what ever this time was; she knew she had to blend in. She looked around, but saw nobody. She said, "_Azarath__Metrion__Zinthos__!" _Immediately her leotard disappeared and the same clothing of along dress with yellow flowers on it were she wore a nice yellowish/brownish coat to go over it. It wasn't the style she could've chosen, even the colors, but she would have to worry about that later. But she still had her cloak which she would wear for no; she didn't want to look at herself. Just when she thought she was alone…

"Was machen Sie hier, Fräulein?" a voice called out that made Raven jump and turned to see a man in a gray uniform. The soldier carried a rifle, but he made attempts to use it against her. She felt a cold chill as she stared at the soldier. Soon the soldier walked over, he repeated his question. Raven had only seconds to react, but she heard the dialect…it took a second to realize he was German…and it ook another second to remember the dialect and the accent the Germans have. (Translation: "What are you doing here, miss?")

Raven said the first thing that came to her mind, "Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, den ich verloren wurde." She said in German. The soldier stopped. He took a little bow. (Translation: "Please excuse me, I was lost.")

"Erbärmlich, wenn ich war unverschämt früher, Fräulein. aber es meine Aufgabe zu sichern ist, dass jeder auf die Straßen Schwierigkeit während der Siegsparade des Führer nicht verursacht." The soldier said. Raven blinked when she heard the word "Führer". The last time she visited Germany, it was against the law to say that. But the man did, but when she realized were she was and what time, she felt her heart leap into her throat. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath all of a sudden she felt like she was going to be sick. (Translation: "Sorry if I was rude earlier, miss. But it is my job to ensure that everyone in the streets aren't causing trouble during the Führer's victory parade.")

(Since Raven can speak German, I'll continue the conversation in English, so I don't have t otype in German, but I'll use a few German words okay!)

"Are you okay, Fräulein." The German asked. When Raven nearly calapsed., the German soldier threw down his rifle and ran towards Raven and caught her.

It took a minute for Raven to get a hold of her emotions, but she was frightened beyond all measures. When she looked at the German officer, she felt all embarrassed as a German looked all worried fro nothing, but she had to be embarrassed by the fact that the German was handsome.

Quickly, raven got a good look at the German. His face reminded her of Robin's but with the mixture of Beast Boy's smile, which the soldier was going when he realized he went overboard with this. His face was kind and gentle. What Raven thought attractive was the bluest eyes Raven had ever seen, under the helmet, Raven could see a little long brunette hair.

"Sorry," Raven said at last. The soldier helped her up. "Sorry if I was any burden to your duties, Mein Herr."

"Oh, heavens no! Actually that is the most action I had all day. And I don't mean to be offensive." the soldier said, smiling.

"You weren't" Raven said politely. But as she continued her inspection of this soldier, the uniform and the helmet was nothing out of the usual for the Titan, but when she saw a red arm band on the soldier's left arm with a white circle and the symbol of the swastika, the sign of the Nazis!

"Is something wrong?" the soldier asked. When Raven didn't reply, but when he saw that she was looking at something he looked down to see she was glancing at the Nazi band on his left arm. HE touched the band and saw that the lady didn't like it.

"You don't like this do you, Fräulein?" the soldier said. It wasn't meant to be a question, but it still made Raven turn cold.

Knowing she was caught, she might as well admit it. "I never felt comfortable about the swastika or of the Nazi Reich." Raven confessed. The first thing that went through Raven's mind was, _Is__ he going to shoot me now? Is he going to report me the Gestapo? _

The minute the soldier sigh in relief that she wasn't working with the Gestapo, the soldier smiled as if someone was playing a long joke he didn't know about but relieved that it was a joke.

"You are the first person I met that would admit to that." The soldier said. Raven didn't know what to believe. First of all was he playing her game so he could lead her into a trap, but the minute she saw the relief, she too felt the same. "Despite the dangers many Germans face under Hitler and the Nazis."

"But you're German? You follow the Führer and his ideals." Raven said.

"Believe me, we are not all like them rest." The soldier said, then like a causes animal he looked behind each of his shoulders then he whispered, "Besides, I serve Germany, not its leader. Why do you think I take this job, so I don't have to listen to that fool's remark about Jews and Slavs and the war he caused."

Raven couldn't believe her ears, at first she thought this German was the spawn of evil, but now the German acted like a… Human being. He was expressing himself in front of a complete stranger, knowing that someone could be overhearing them. What truly amazed Raven was the fact he admits he doesn't like Hitler or the Nazis, but he wears their sign and does what they order.

"What is you're name?" the German asked.

"Raven Roth." Raven answered. She wasn't going to make up a German name to fool him. If this guy is for real, so far she just met a human she could trust, even though he was part of the evil that the sign he wears would bring upon the world in death and destruction and she wasn't thinking of the war. "And yours, Mein Herr?"

The German began to laugh, Raven asked what was funny about her name. He said, "It is not your name I laugh at, it is mine. My name is Reinhard Roth." When Raven thought of it, she thought it was funny and smiled at the gesture.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Herr Roth." Raven said.

"Pleasure is mine, Fräulein Roth." Reinhard said. As the two people had a moment, in the distance they heard music playing, people shouting and the sound of many foot steps, Raven recognized as a Nazi rally.

Reinhard sighed when he went back to pick up his rifle. "Duty calls. Even I can't disobey orders from them." He meant he wanted to go AWOL. Raven smiled at that. "If you permit me, Raven that I can escort you to the rally." Raven wanted to say no, but she didn't want to make the soldier suspesious of her.

"That would be nice." Raven said as she and Reinhard walked side by side into the streets of multiple German citizens.

To Raven, it was like walking into hell. There on buildings flew the Nazi swastika. The giant Eagle of the Third Reich holding in its claw more swastikas were carried as banners where the swastika had the words: Deutschland aufwachen…Germany awake! As Reinhard led her to an the streets where she saw thousand of Germans cheering and screaming as a motorcade drove by that contained multiple Nazi officials. The Germans around shot out their arms in the Nazi salute (actually called the Roman salute) they all screamed: SEIG HEIL! HEIL HITLER! Hail to Victory and of course hail Hitler. Even thought they seemed happy now, but Raven knew each and everyone of them is going to regret screaming those words as they were to become poison. And the men they cheered will lead their nation into ruin.

But this made Raven felt sicker when she thought of millions of innocent civilians being mass murdered in industrial death camps like cattle to slaughter right now. Even though she met a German that didn't share the Nazis ideals, but he still served Germany, the master mind of the death camps. When Reinhard lead her to an opening where she could watch the parade more closely. Reinhard stood by her, and yet looked like he was doing his job.

As Raven watched the parade of cars and men march by, or goose-stepping by and screaming the Nazi slogans and holding out their arms in a cult-like display. Raven thought this couldn't get any worse than it was, but the crowd went frantic. When Raven looked over the crowd she could see why…

Adolf Hitler! Who was standing in his car, dressed in the Nazi brown wearing the swastika on his arm, holding out his arm in respect to his people. The civilians cried and screamed, that reminded Raven of the celebrities back in her time, but these were the people that were cheering for the men that killing thousands per day. When the car passed Raven and Reinhard, both reluctantly shot out their arms. When Hitler saw this he nodded to them both. When the car passed, Raven felt the tears in her eyes. To those standing next to her, like Reinhard, even though he knew she didn't like him could only guess of why she was crying. To others it was the lover for Adolf Hitler.

Raven cried not for him, not for the Nazis. She was crying for the millions of innocent people dying right now and soon all because of that man and his believes that would lead the proud people of Germany to their own destruction, which she too cried for, but to the silent ears, to the dead that would never speak again…

(First off, I hate the Nazis and I hate Hitler! But to note not all Germans were Nazis, but it doesn't mean they are accountable to the deaths of millions. Hell, I'm part German and to me this is a dark time in German history, that they don't like to be reminded of it every day, they know it!!!! Back to the story...if some of you are big history buffs, if I make a mistake, it is my fault and my own error. But wow to those who are intrested! Thanks for the review, and i'll take in some of your suggestions. But reasearch and accuracy is slow, so be patient.) N2Darkness


End file.
